


I Want To Go and/or Come To There

by NicoleAnell



Category: 30 Rock, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bsg_kink.  Prompt: "Astronaut Mike Dexter".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Go and/or Come To There

The aliens make their first appearance on TGS, a monumental commercial-free occasion in which they are to be carrying Five-Hour Energy Drinks and Motorola Androids _at all times_ where they are visible to the cameras, and in which Jenna carries out an awkward duet of "All Along the Watchtower" with Sam that features copious fondling of his space junk just below the frame while he stands there good-naturedly. "I think he really likes me," she gushes later, his eyes glowing maniacally while Sam flashes a _help me_ look at Liz. Escorting him back to his hotel, Liz learns in the span of six minutes that Sam is:

* a fighter pilot  
* 2,000 years old  
* a scientist  
* a world-famous athlete (but in a sport that, Liz also soon learns, falls in the Earth-American jock spectrum somewhere between baseball and tennis)  
* a folk rock fusion musician  
* not lying about any of this

It's not surprising at all they end up in bed together -- two days later, when she's made an effort to shave her legs and the beginnings of her lady stache and there isn't a new episode of NCIS waiting on her TiVo. What's more surprising is that he's awfully... stupendous at it? Whatever else they were doing on the Twelve Colonies, they seem very well practiced in takin' care of business with a minimum of slobbering and goofy faces. And he actually does the sexy movie glistening-sweat thing. _Actually does that._ When they're finished he asks one more time, "So you don't mind that I'm...?" She's forgotten which one of his secrets is supposed to be the scary one. "A Cylon?"

"Ohhh," she says, followed by an exaggerated scoff for effect that seems to freak him out a little. "Psssscht. No way." She knows this involves him being some kind of robot, but a REALLY human robot, like ten times more human than the one Robin Williams played in that one movie. For them, Cylons, space-people, it's more like a racial distinction. But not like a _racial_ \-- whew, you know, let's just keep that as an inside thought. The point is, Love Knows No Boundaries and she cannot *wait* to start donating money in annual $15 increments to the human/Cylon version of the NOH8 campaign, because that's the kind of person Liz Lemon is, and she's only ever wanted to marry an astronaut.

(After all this he can't possibly mind her disgusting foot secret.)


End file.
